Harry Potter and the Harsh Truth
by Ruby Star1
Summary: H/H fic, Hermione meets a ravenclaw and doesnt hang with Harry nemore. Harry has strange dreams about the answer to his seemingly nonexsistant probs.
1. Dreams, insults and girls

Harry Potter and the Harsh Truth  
  
By Ruby Star  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they're all a product of the wonderful mind of J .K. Rowling, and I merely play with them.  
  
Chapter One-  
  
Sitting up in his bed looking out the window, Harry Potter The-Boy-Who- Lived stared at the bright full moon. It seemed extra large tonight, not unlike the last time he'd woken up in the middle of the night. He seemed to do that a lot. Tonight it was his scar, again. What else? The dream he'd had. It was telling him something, but what? There had been a large mirror and it said to him, not verbally, more through his mind, that there was an answer to his problems. What problems though? Everything had been going smoothly the past couple weeks, now that he was back at Hogwarts. Quidditch had started and he was on the team again. Professor McGonagall had actually named him team captain! That had been one of the most wonderful days of his life.  
  
"Potter! Come here!"  
  
Harry remembered himself saying, "Yes Professor, I'm coming!"  
  
"Potter, it seems since Wood has graduated we are in need of a team captain and I think I know who it might be."  
  
"Who Professor? One of the Weasley twins?"  
  
She had laughed at him and said, "Potter don't play dumb with me- the new captain is YOU!"  
  
He had stared at her, dumbfounded. He wasn't sure it was for real; he had had so many crazy dreams that summer. And yet it had been, he was truly Quidditch captain. He could see all his dreams slowly falling into place around him.  
  
As the memory subsided and the room came back into focus, he remembered his dream, but just barely. It felt like he wasn't supposed to remember it. Whatever had put it in his mind had snatched it away and all he could recall now was that mirror telling him the answers were near and his problems could be solved.  
  
What problems though?! He was going crazy trying to figure that out. It wasn't helping his sleeping at all either. He really needed his sleep for practice tomorrow, too. He lay down and tried not to think of all the things going on in his life at the moment. He had to sleep, he needed his sleep. Gotta get to sleep.  
  
He did drift off eventually, but the dream came back.  
  
The answers are coming. You will be happy again soon, the mirror told him.  
  
Tell me what? He asked in a daze.  
  
Tell you the answers. The love is coming back.  
  
The love, wha.? Explain what you mean.  
  
But the mirror had slowly retreated into the light in front of him and was gone. Harry felt like stone all of a sudden, like he could never move again. He wondered what it felt like to move at all. He couldn't remember.  
  
The dream slowly faded away as Harry woke from Ron shaking him. Harry, Harry, wake up! He could hear Ron saying. As his vision de-blurred itself, Ron came into view. He had a worried look on his face, like he'd seen Voldemort resurrect himself or something. What was wrong with him? He wouldn't stop shaking Harry, forcing him into consciousness. And he was screaming, screaming at the top of his lungs for Harry to help him.  
  
"Okay already Ron, I'm awake! Geeze," cried Harry.  
  
"Harry! You're okay! I mean you aren't dead!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"How nice of you to notice Ron. Nothing gets by you these days, does it?" Harry was not in a very good mood, because of being rudely awakened twice that night. Oh wait, it was morning already.  
  
"Harry! You were screaming and you were shaking and sweating. You kept asking what the answer was. Then suddenly you were very still, almost like. Harry you really scared me."  
  
Harry stared at him, incredulous. Could he really have done all that, he wondered. He lay still for a second thinking about it when,  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"What Ron, I'm awake already. I didn't go back to sleep. But thanks for waking me up. I know it was just a dream, but I really felt like, I don't know, a statue- rock hard and just as heavy. It was scary, but I wasn't scared. I don't know." he drifted off.  
  
"Well it's over now. What say we go to breakfast?"  
  
"Good idea."  
  
And the two boys walked downstairs to the Great Hall where they feast daily. Ron ate as though he had never eaten before in his life. Harry ate little.  
  
Just then Malfoy came over. He sneered at Harry, who was still sweating and whose face was contorted so that he looked as though he was making fun of Malfoy. Harry was thinking about how awful the dream had been.  
  
Then Malfoy noticed Ron's eating habits- shoveling bite after bite into his mouth as fast as possible, barely chewing and swallowing at all. Malfoy grinned evilly at the sight.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Ron.  
  
"Have you ever eaten in your entire life Weasle? I bet you just put more into your mouth with that fork then you have ever eaten total at your own house. This is the high life for ya, huh Ron? An entire bowl of cereal? I guess ya gotta eat when ya can."  
  
"Malfoy, you dirty, rotten--" started Ron.  
  
"Watch your tongue Weasle. Wouldn't want to say anything bad about your good friend Draco now would you?" he sneered.  
  
"Malfoy that was low and you know it. You jerk, can't you just stay out of our lives for once?! We don't like you, so go away!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Say, where's you little mudblood friend? Isn't she always by your side Potter? Isn't she your fan club? Where'd she go to?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"You @$$hole, get the hell away from us!" screamed Harry's voice getting louder and louder with each word, until the whole Gryffindor table was watching them.  
  
"Is there a problem here boys?" says Professor McGonagall sharply.  
  
"There's obviously a problem Professor. Malfoy is calling Hermione some pretty bad stuff. And she's not even hear to stick up for herself!" replied Harry.  
  
"But Harry, I'm right here silly. What are you yelling about?" asked Hermione as she walked in, totally oblivious, with someone Ron and Harry didn't recognize.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: who is this mysterious person? A new Gryffindor perhaps? And what will happen to Malfoy? What's Harry's problem that he needs solved? Guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter. Please r&r!! What do you want to happen? What do you think will happen? How's my writing? Sorry it took so long to put up, my internet was down for waaaaay too long!!!!! 


	2. Lessa

Harry Potter and the Harsh Truth By Ruby Star  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they're all a product of the wonderful mind of J .K. Rowling, and I merely play with them.  
  
  
  
Last time: "You @$$hole, get the hell away from us!" screamed Harry's voice getting louder and louder with each word, until the whole Gryffindor table was watching them.  
  
"Is there a problem here boys?" says Professor McGonagall sharply.  
  
"There's obviously a problem Professor. Malfoy is calling Hermione some pretty bad stuff. And she's not even hear to stick up for herself!" replied Harry.  
  
"But Harry, I'm right here silly. What are you yelling about?" asked Hermione as she walked in, totally oblivious, with someone Ron and Harry didn't recognize.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Uhh. whose your friend?"  
  
"This is Lessa, she's a Ravenclaw, same year as us. Shame we didn't meet her before. Now, how come you're yelling?"  
  
"No reas-", but Ron cut him off with,  
  
"Malfoy was calling you some nasty stuff again and you weren't even here to defend yourself!" This got her mad.  
  
"Lessa, stand back. (Turning to Malfoy) Well, I'm here now. We aren't too cowardly to say what that to my FACE, are you MALFOY? I'm so sick and tired of your bad mouthing me! Just say it and let's be done with it!"  
  
At this point Professor McGonagall, who had stood back a little with Lessa to see how they would handle this, stepped in. She asked exactly what it was Draco had called Hermione. When she heard Ron say softly, "Mudblood Professor", she got that look on her face when her mouth gets so small and thin. They could all tell she was really tweaked. Malfoy looked just a little scared. Harry was thrilled to see Malfoy scared, but gave no notice of it.  
  
"Fifty points from Slytherin and a detention after school tonight for you Draco. See me after class this afternoon." He mumbled a reply. "And apologize to Hermione." He gave a pathetic look like oh-do-I-have-to? "NOW Malfoy!"  
  
"Sorry Granger." He didn't sound sorry.  
  
"Fine, then everyone go back to eating. And Malfoy, no more name calling or I will notify your father." Then his face was so contorted, Harry couldn't read it. He must really not want his parents to find out then.  
  
Back at the common room after breakfast and before the first class.  
  
"So Hermione tell us about Lessa," asked Ron.  
  
The two girls looked at each other. "Well," Hermione started. "We met yesterday in the library." Harry rolled his eyes. She was always in library, where else could she meet someone? At least it wasn't a guy. "I needed help finding a book about some creatures for our Care of Magical creatures class, and there was no one to be seen, except for Lessa. She was looking for that same book."  
  
"So we found it together. Although, in the end it didn't help either of us!" The girls laughed.  
  
"And I must thank you boys," continued Hermione. "If you hadn't decided to play wizard's chess rather than come to the library with me, I wouldn't have met Lessa. I must say, it is quite a relief to have a girl around to talk to, not that I don't enjoy your guys' company," she finished quickly.  
  
"Nice save," said Ron and Hermione blushed.  
  
"Well Lessa and I must get back to the library to return this book. Going to play some more chess?"  
  
"No, I think not," mumbled Harry. Louder he said, "I think we will get to work on our divination homework."  
  
"What?! That's not due until Thursday." Hermione and Lessa could hear Ron still complaining even after they left the Gryffindor common room. They laughed and talked about how guys were so lazy sometimes all they way to the library. They then went to visit Hagrid, but unfortunately he was in a class with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw second years, so he could not see them. After that they had just enough time to get to their separate classes on time. They promised to meet at lunch.  
  
History of Magic class was the usual- as boring as ever. Ron slept right through it and Harry was reading a library book about Quidditch. At least he's reading thought Hermione. Then the bell rang and all three thought, yes! Lunchtime!  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, it's the snow! And I was on vaca and a lot has been up, so enjoy the rest of the story. 


	3. Ravenclaws

Harry Potter and the Harsh Truth  
  
By Ruby Star  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they're all a product of the wonderful mind of J .K. Rowling, and I merely play with them.  
  
  
  
Last time: "What?! That's not due until Thursday." Hermione and Lessa could hear Ron still complaining even after they left the Gryffindor common room. They laughed and talked about how guys were so lazy sometimes all they way to the library. They then went to visit Hagrid, but unfortunately he was in a class with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw second years, so he could not see them. After that they had just enough time to get to their separate classes on time. They promised to meet at lunch.  
  
History of Magic class was the usual- as boring as ever. Ron slept right through it and Harry was reading a library book about Quidditch. At least he's reading thought Hermione. Then the bell rang and all three thought, yes! Lunchtime!  
  
Harry and Ron raced to their usual spot at the G. table. Harry was starving because he had eaten very little breakfast. Now he had forgotten all about the dream and the stupid mirror. Who cares about a dream anyway?  
  
Then as the two boys were stuffing themselves silly they noticed the absence of a voice telling them to slow down, or telling them about her trip to return her book, or even how "interesting" History of Magic class was that day. They stopped eating and looked at each other. Then they scanned the room. Could she be talking to Hagrid? No, no Hermione at the teachers' table. Could she have gone back to the library? Yea probably. Either that or she is in the bathroom and will be right back, thought Harry.  
  
But then Ron said, "Look Harry! There she is! At the.Ravenclaw table?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Ron her new friend, Lessa is a Ravenclaw, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So she must be saying hi."  
  
"Then why is she sitting down and eating with her and laughing with her?"  
  
"And it looks like she's meeting other Ravenclaws! Look, they are shaking hands! Isn't that the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain?!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"It is! The traitor! Let's go over there and see what's up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
As the two boys were saying all this, Professor Dumbledore was also eyeing Hermione and Lessa. He was glad to see inter-house relationships. The houses caused such a rift between people. It was quite sad really. Then he saw Harry and Ron marching off to get Hermione. He chuckled. Jealous, boys? He thought. He had always known Harry and Hermione would get together someday. He thought it was cute Harry was jealous. But of course, Ron had no idea about any of this. He seemed oblivious to reality. But he was comfortable how tings were they way they were and Dumbledore supposed he didn't want the boat rocked. Well, that's just as well.  
  
"Hermione, what are ya doing over here? Did you get lost or something? One would think after five years of eating at the same table."  
  
Hermione laughed nervously. "No, I'm just eating with Lessa. Come and meet all her friends. And tomorrow we eat at the Gryffindor table so she can meet all the Gryffindors."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute Lessa," said one of the Ravenclaws, someone who Harry and Ron didn't know, "Lessa, you didn't say anything about not eating with us."  
  
"Amy, you didn't really expect me to make Hermione leave her friends everyday did you? And besides, I want to meet all her friends, like Harry and Ron, the two jealous ones back there," said Lessa.  
  
"We are NOT jealous, Lessa. We just wanted to know where Hermione was so we could, uh, ask her about uh, History of Magic homework," explained Harry, thinking quickly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm so sure. It's okay, though. I would be jealous, too. One only has so many friends."  
  
"Are you saying we don't have friends?" cried Ron.  
  
Realizing her mistake Lessa replied quickly, "Oh, no I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that, that.that a person usually only has a few really good friends who they like to hang out with the most and I guess I assumed Hermione was one of yours. I didn't mean anything by it." Lessa seemed embarrassed that she had put them down already.  
  
Hermione did not like how this was going. She really wanted her friends to like each other. She too knew about the house rift and thought it silly. "So Harry, Ron have you guys met Amy, or any of these guys?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't think so." They were glad for Hermione butting in for a change.  
  
"Okay, well that's Amy Masers. She's a fifth year, too. (The three shake hands) Amy, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."  
  
Amy stared. "Potter and.Weasley? Wow, how cool is this? Harry, very nice to meet you! You too Ron, have you seen your car recently?" Obviously she had heard of them both before. Ron stared back, proud that someone knew him.  
  
"Um, not since the end of third year. It lives in the uh, Enchanted Forest." He blushed, as well. This enormous smile lit up Amy's face as though she was ecstatic to see him. Each of them blushed even more furiously, until there faces were like tomatoes. Harry, Lessa, and Hermione all laughed. Hermione told herself she would have to set them up. That made her happy. Harry laughed, but he was still jealous of Lessa, even if just a tiny bit, and even if he couldn't admit it. So, it soured the situation. If only they really had known Lessa since the beginning, she would be one of them and this wouldn't happen.  
  
Was this the problem that that mirror in his dreams was talking about? Lessa? But he didn't know Lessa this morning. Hermione, of course, knew her, but she wasn't a problem yet this morning. It was something to think about when he was alone and right now, Harry was surrounded by Ravenclaws. Definitely not the right time.  
  
"So, Lessa, what classes are you taking?" Harry asked to make conversation. (Ron and Amy were talking over to the side at this point, alone. No one disturbed them.)  
  
"Well, I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmacy besides all the other mandatory classes of course. What are you guys taking?"  
  
"Divination, for one."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Put it this way, the fumes and fire and her droning on and on puts me to sleep every time."  
  
"Are you exxaggerating?" asked Lessa increduluos.  
  
"Yeah. I only fall asleep once in a while, but I could fall asleep everytime, I swear. I keep myself awake. Ron and I keep each other awake." They all laughed.  
  
"So ron's in that class, too?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"He looks like he's having a good time with Amy over there. That's a good thing."  
  
"Yep."  
  
At this point Hermione said, "Well, Harry class is starting in fifteen minutes and I want to go to the common room to pick up a book I forgot. Get Ron. Bye Less, see you in two hours!"  
  
"Okay, bye 'Mione."  
  
(In the background) "Ron, let's go! Ron, Ron, c'mon! Bye Amy," called Harry.  
  
Ron looked whistful, like he didn't want to leave. "Bye Amy. See you at dinner."  
  
"Bye Ron. See you then."  
  
"See her at dinner?" asked Harry once Ron caught up with him.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Ron demanded. Harry and Hermione just laughed as they walked to the common room.  
  
A/N: A new romance? Kewl. Tell me if this fic gets too.mushy or something. This is one of my first fics so it might a little. Anyway, next chapter we find out more about Lessa and Amy, so check it out! Also, another dream. 


	4. The next dream

Harry Potter and The Harsh Truth  
  
By Ruby Star  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they're all a product of the wonderful mind of J .K. Rowling, and I merely play with them.  
Last time: At this point Hermione said, "Well, Harry class is starting in fifteen minutes and I want to go to the common room to pick up a book I forgot. Get Ron. Bye Less, see you in two hours!"  
  
"Okay, bye Hermione."  
  
(In the background) "Ron, let's go! Ron, Ron, c'mon! Bye Amy," called Harry.  
  
Ron looked wistful, like he didn't want to leave. "Bye Amy. See you at dinner."  
  
"Bye Ron. See you then."  
  
"See her at dinner?" asked Harry once Ron caught up with him.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Ron demanded. Harry and Hermione just laughed as they walked to the common room. "She's coming over to eat with the Gryffindors with Lessa is all."  
  
Classes carried on as usual that day, nothing extraordinary happened. Dinner that night was fun. Lessa and Amy came over to eat with the Gryffindors. Everyone got introduced.  
  
"And that's Fred and George Weasley, Ron's twin brothers, and their older brother, Percy. And that's Ginny Weasley, the youngest one. And that's Alicia." This carried on for a long time as the Ravenclaw girls were embraced into the house that wasn't theirs.  
  
"It's so great to meet all of you. Hermione talks about you all the time!" exclaimed Lessa.  
  
"She does?" asked Alicia.  
  
"Yeah, about how you're a Quidditch star. Actually, she talks about the Gryffindor team a lot. You guys have a great fan!"  
  
"Wow I never knew."  
  
"And she talks about you and Ron so much, Harry. I feel as if I have known you as long as she has!!" Lessa laughed and Hermione blushed.  
  
"Does she now Lessa?" asked Harry, who also felt a blush coming on, but restrained it best he could (if you could restrain a blush).  
  
"Yeah. She really likes you guys--" But she was cut off by Hermione saying,  
  
"Isn't this soup really good tonight? Lessa WHY DON'T YOU TRY IT?"  
  
Lessa obviously got the hint that she was embarrassing Hermione and occupied herself with the New England Clam Chowder for a while.  
  
Eventually though, they somehow telepathically made up, because at the end of the meal they were laughing and talking as though they had been best friends forever. Harry marveled at the blooming friendship and again felt the pangs of jealousy. It didn't help one bit that Ron was totally infatuated with Lessa's friend Amy. He was becoming obsessed and ignored Harry the entire time. He and Amy looked as though they were having a very good time, however.  
  
All I want is my normal life back! Before Lessa and before Amy, when it was us three, sneaking through the castle, in the library studying, and hanging out in the common room together. Now Lessa and Amy are ruining everything! Thought Harry.  
  
That night Harry didn't sleep well. He was too jealous of Lessa. And the dream came back, scarier than ever.  
  
"Look. Here is the answer. See the answer. But it will not help you."  
  
"What? Where's the answer? What is my problem?" Harry verbally fought the mirror, trying to get at the answers he needed. "What's my problem? What's my problem?"  
  
"In the book a friend gave you, there is evidence of a past love. The love can come back, but it is not a good thing."  
  
"Not a good thing? In what book? In what book?"  
  
Harry awoke to Ron shaking him again.  
  
"Harry what about a book? Wake up!"  
  
"Huh? What's going on Ron?"  
  
"You were dreaming again, what do you think? The mirror again?"  
  
"Yeah. It told me a past love was.in a book.from a friend." explained Harry slowly. "I can't remember the rest."  
  
"A past love? Cho?"  
  
"I didn't really love Cho, Ron. I just liked her. Be reasonable."  
  
They sat in silence thinking of who he had loved in the past. The Ron asked,  
  
"Harry you didn't have a crush on anyone when you lived all year round with the Dursleys, did you? Some one you never mentioned?"  
  
"No. no one would talk to me because they were afraid of Dudley, remember? I didn't know any girls. Besides, I was ten years old! As soon as I was 11 I came here, and so I was too young."  
  
"Okay, don't get all defensive. I was just wondering."  
  
"Okay." More silence.  
  
"Okay, we'll think about this later. Right now, it's two in the morning and I'm going back to sleep. Night Ron."  
  
"Night Harry. Again."  
  
A/N: Is this any good? Just wait until the next girl comes in! then it'll get interesting. Oops gave it away. 


	5. Trouble

Harry Potter and the Harsh Truth  
  
By Ruby Star  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they're all a product of the wonderful mind of J .K. Rowling, and I merely play with them.  
  
  
  
Last time: "No. no one would talk to me because they were afraid of Dudley, remember? I didn't know any girls. Besides, I was ten years old! As soon as I was 11 I came here, and so I was too young."  
  
"Okay, don't get all defensive. I was just wondering."  
  
"Okay." More silence.  
  
"Okay, we'll think about this later. Right now, it's two in the morning and I'm going back to sleep. Night Ron."  
  
"Night Harry. Again."  
  
  
  
The next morning Harry woke up usually time and went down to breakfast with Ron. Hermione was there already, of course, with Lessa and Amy. Ron's unusually sleepy face perked up when he saw Amy. Harry groaned inwardly, starting to hate mealtimes if it meant never being alone with Hermione and Ron anymore. Would those Ravenclaws be here every meal? Haven't they heard of privacy?!  
  
"I'm not so hungry anymore Ron. I think I'll go to the library to find out about that new Quidditch book they got."  
  
"Harry, I know Lessa and Amy have been around a lot, but deal with it. They're nice people, just like you and me and Hermione. Give them a chance. You don't really even know either of them that well." He saw right through Harry, just like a best friend should sometimes.  
  
"And you know them so well?" asked Harry sarcastically, getting upset.  
  
"Well, no, but I am TRYING to know them at least. Is that so bad? Are you SO into Hermione that you can't bear to share her?!"  
  
Harry stared blankly at him. How did he know? How did he always know?  
  
"Harry I have been your best friend for five years now. I think I should have noticed by now, or I would be a sad friend indeed," explained Ron after seeing Harry stupefied face. Ron laughed. "Duh Harry, it's totally obvious."  
  
This made Harry feel even worse. Ron was right. Hey wait a minute, if it was totally obvious.  
  
"Do, do you think that, that Hermione knows? Do you think she can tell?"  
  
Seeing his mistake and knowing Hermione knew, Ron tried to get out of it with,  
  
"No, no, of course not. No, she's with Lessa too much now to notice. And anyway, if she did know, would it be so horrible? Maybe she likes you back?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry could see through Ron just as well as he could see through Harry. His face paled. He wanted to run, hide, scream, something. Any tables near by?  
  
Hermione meanwhile, had seen the two boys walk in and stop to talk. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she was sure it wasn't good. When she saw Harry's face pale just then, she excused herself from the conversation and went immediately over to the two boys.  
  
Harry saw her coming and ran the other way. He just couldn't face her now, he just couldn't. Of course she knew. He felt his face get hot. Great, the entire Hall could see his face, then flush. How embarrassing. But at the moment, that didn't seem important. All that mattered was he get away from here.  
  
At the door he looked back quickly at Hermione and Ron. Hermione was trying to get past Ron to get to Harry.  
  
"Ron move! Ron! What's wrong? Where's Harry going? What's going on?!" she demanded.  
  
"Harry's.err.a little under the weather. Didn't you see how pale he looked?" Ron said in order to protect his friend. But Hermione would have none of that.  
  
"Ron! Stop lying through your teeth! Now tell me what's wrong or I'm going to ask Harry himself." She gave him "The Look" and Ron could tell she meant business.  
  
"Well. well umm he umm." Ron stuttered.  
  
"Come on Ron!" protested Hermione. But unfortunately, Lessa and Amy walked up at this point. They had seen Harry get upset and leave and then watched Hermione get angry. They wanted to know what was wrong and if they could help.  
  
"Thanks girls, but I think Harry, Ron, and I need to sort this one out ourselves."  
  
Ron nodded, "It's really personal and I don't think Harry wants it around school."  
  
The girls looked put out so Hermione said, "I promise I'll tell you as soon as it's okay. First I need to find out what's going on and--"  
  
"And you need to go eat with Lessa and Amy while I go talk to Harry." He walked out of the room quickly and turned around sharply to make sure they weren't following him. "I mean it!" he called back to them and vanished.  
  
A/N: well that chapter was a little short, but I garentee the next one will be promising. Or is it I promise the next one will be garenteed? Anyway, it will be long and good. I have all these ideas in mind. and sorry that other girl hasn't come in yet if ya read my last A/N. soon. there I go giving it away again! LoL anyway read on and review soon!!! 


	6. The Beginning of the End

Harry Potter and the Harsh Truth  
  
By Ruby Star  
  
Last time: The girls looked put out so Hermione said, "I promise I'll tell you as soon as it's okay. First I need to find out what's going on and--"  
  
"And you need to go eat with Lessa and Amy while I go talk to Harry." He walked out of the room quickly and turned around sharply to make sure they weren't following him. "I mean it!" He called back to them and vanished.  
There's nothing the girls could do, but sit back down and eat. I mean, they could not have followed Ron to the Gryffindor common room, Harry would probably be in the boys' room anyway. Therefore, they sat down, but they did not like it. They didn't eat. They were just too worried.  
  
"Maybe it's nothing. Maybe we're just imagining it was as bad as we thought it was," suggested Amy hopefully, "I mean Ron will take care of it, right? I'm sure Harry's fine." What she meant was she hoped.  
  
"Yea maybe," replied Lessa.  
  
"Maybe, but I don't think so," put in Hermione.  
  
"Yea neither do I," said Lessa.  
  
"It can't be good. You guys saw his face. He was horrified," commented Amy.  
  
"And he's never acted like that before. He's never been that upset. You girls don't know him like I do," cried Hermione. "I'm going to go see what's wrong. I cannot just sit here like this. Harry is my best friend." With that, she got up and ran out of the room, Lessa and Amy just standing there, staring after her.  
  
The three girls were not the only ones who had witnessed Harry's escape. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid had seen, too. Hagrid looked worried at once and McGonagall's face fell somewhat. They wanted to go see what the matter was with the boys, but Professor Dumbledore would not let them.  
  
"This is a matter between Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Let us leave them to it. If they need help, they will ask. They always have before." And that was, as they say, that.  
  
That afternoon was nothing short of torture of Harry and Hermione. In care of magical creatures, Hagrid kept staring at Harry and forgetting to teach. Professor McGonagall kept starting to say something to him every time she came near him, but she would remember Dumbledore's words and stop. The worst of them was Hermione, because she tried unceasingly to talk to him, but the poor boy was just so embarrassed he turned away. Ron stopped her anyway.  
  
That night Harry sat in the common room, just thinking, when Hermione came in. She had been in the library with Ron, when she told him she had to go to the bathroom. Then she came to find Harry.  
  
When Harry saw her, he got up to leave. She would not let him.  
  
"Harry, wait, will you just talk to me?"  
  
All she got was a gruff, "No."  
  
"Harry Potter, you talk to me this instant. Do not walk away form me Harry, I thought I was one of your best friends. Talk to me!"  
  
He turned slowly and stared at her for a second. Should I? He thought. Should I tell her? It would be so embarrassing.  
  
"Harry," she started tentatively, not wanting to hurt his feelings, "is this about, us? I mean, as more than friends?"  
  
"Of course, you knew." Harry plopped down on the easy chair, and his face turned a slight shade of red.  
  
"Yeah, of course, I mean, how do you know? I'm sorry I can't help feeling how I do, but if you really don't-"  
  
Harry cut her off quickly with, "Hermione what ARE you talking about?"  
  
"About me- wait, what? You don't know?"  
  
"You don't know, do you?"  
  
"And you don't know?" They stared at each other, and then laughed.  
  
"We are so lost!" They laughed harder, but inside each knew what the other had meant and each was elated. Now, how to share those feelings?  
  
"STOP TRYING TO FIND THE ANSWER! I TOLD YOU WHAT IT IS AND IT WILL NOT HELP YOU!" screamed the mirror. Harry sat up and screamed too. It had been so scary, so real. As he looked around, he noticed sheepishly that he had awoken every boy in the dormitory and the girls, led by Hermione, were coming in to what was the matter. (They figured it was all right to go in the boys' dormitory if an ear shattering scream like that had awoken them all up anyway.) They all stared at him. "Harry, mind telling us what just happened?" asked Ron, a little shakily.  
  
"Yes I do mind, and no I won't tell you. Good night," he said very curtly. Harry turned over and pretended he was going back to sleep. Hermione quietly urged all the girls back to bed, and told them she would tell them what happened in the morning at breakfast, if she knew. Ron was doing much the same thing with the boys. The two friends walked over to Harry's bedside then.  
  
"Harry, you are having nightmares more and more often now. I think you know why that is. Maybe we should all go to Dumbledore and get this straightened out?" asked Hermione.  
  
There was Hermione for you. Always, straight to Dumbledore. If he was not available right away, consult a book. Then go to him later. And sure enough.  
  
"I don't think there's anything in the book of Magical Cures about nightmares. What do we do now?" She was at a loss without her two scapegoats.  
  
"Okay Harry," said Ron, "It's time to let us in on exactly what goes on in your head at night. Why don't we just talk it over and see if we can solve the mystery so it will go away?" He remained incredibly calm, not at all like himself. He was just over tired and grouchy, but his two best friends didn't know that.  
  
Harry nodded. "Oaky, well." He explained the entire dream and the ones before that too. They turned the dream over repeatedly, trying to figure it out. They HAD to figure it out.  
  
"A book. . .from a friend. . . about someone you loved. . .not the Dursleys obviously. . .a problem. . .that can be solved. . .but isn't worth solving. . .because of greater risk. . .and a mirror that talks and shows you what you want. . ." mumbled Harry.  
  
"A mirror? A mirror that shows you what you want? Duh! The Mirror of Erised! That shows us what we want and not need. What did you see in the mirror! Harry, what did you see?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't think I ever really looked IN the mirror, just AT it. I was a little scared you know!" Harry could not believe he just admitted so willingly he was afraid. Hermione didn't notice.  
  
"Well, next time, look in the mirror. Then we can solve this problem of the problem you can solve but shouldn't!" she said bubbily (She was bubbly because she had figured it out once again and this was the only way she could gloat and not be mean about it. It worked for her purpose).  
  
"How does she do it? How does she always figure it out?" Ron said grumpily. "Now, can we all go back to sleep and Hermione, you aren't even supposed to be in here, you know."  
  
"I think the teachers would allow it if they only knew."  
  
"Knowing them, and especially Dumbledore, they know. They always know."  
  
A/N: Yay! I finally finished chapter six! Only took me. . .how many months? LoL Sorry about that for anyone who may have been waiting on it. The next one will come faster, cause I'm on break right now. About the story. . . sorry if it got a little corny there for a while, I try not to do that too much. And to let you know, the whole liking Hermione thing DIDN'T blow over, it was just momentarily forgotten! Enjoy. . .  
  
Oh, and tell me if I made enough spelling/grammar mistakes for it to be distracting, I can always change em! 


	7. Slytherin's Roses

Harry Potter and the Harsh Truth  
  
By Ruby Star  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are all a product of the wonderful mind of J .K. Rowling, and I merely play with them.  
Last time: "How does she do it? How does she always figure it out?" Ron said grumpily. "Now, can we all go back to sleep and Hermione, you aren't even supposed to be in here, you know."  
  
"I think the teachers would allow it if they only knew."  
  
"Knowing them, and especially Dumbledore, they know. They always know."  
"True. Okay, see you tomorrow morning boys!"  
  
"OUT!"  
  
Hermione said, "Well, someone has gotten up on the wrong side of the bed."  
  
"It's the middle of the night! GOOD NIGHT!"  
  
"Night Harry, night Ron." She walked out quietly and they all went right to sleep. They nearly missed breakfast the next morning because being up late had drained them all of their energy and they had overslept.  
  
"Harry, Harry, did you dream after I left last night? Did you look in the mirror? Do we know the answers? What's the problem? Can I help?" asked Hermione so quickly no one had a chance to answer. She looked so hopeful...  
  
"Actually I slept like a baby and didn't dream at all, not that I can remember anyway. Sorry Hermione."  
  
"Well, maybe you will tonight then." She looked hurt that she didn't get to try out her theory. "Anyway, it's Saturday, so we get to go to Hogsmeade today! I told Amy and Lessa that we would meet them at ten at Gringotts and we can go from there."  
  
"Why Gringotts?"  
  
"It's closest, and Ron, you know you wanna spend as much time as possible with Amy!"  
  
He blushed as red as his hair and murmured, "Yeah, it's a definite plus." Louder he said, "I just wanna get some food, that's all!"  
  
Harry and Hermione just laughed and walked away. Soon, they were on their way to Gringotts. Ron fumed for a minute and then ran to catch up to them.  
  
When they got there Lessa and Amy were waiting. Amy and Ron said immediately that they were going for a drink and that they would meet them at Gringotts in two hours. The others agreed that that was okay.  
  
That left Harry, Hermione, and Lessa alone together. They decided to go to Honeydukes first. They all agreed they needed some sugar and the only place to get any was at Honeydukes. Harry wanted some chocolate frogs and Hermione and Lessa wanted to stock up on Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. They had a private stock of them in their rooms, but they were both getting low.  
  
On the way to Honeydukes the three struck up a conversation about just how nicely Ron and Amy were getting along.  
  
"Yeah, it's sweet. They get along a lot better than Ron and I ever did," said Hermione.  
  
Lessa and Harry laughed. Harry thought about how nice it was to be able to laugh with Lessa instead of just being jealous of her. He really didn't have the energy to want to fight for Hermione at the moment, with the dreams going on and Quidditch and everything. He figured he could share her with Lessa... for a while anyway.  
  
"They sure have gotten cozy fast enough. He disappeared last night for a while and when I went to go find him, he was in the library with Amy. If they were any closer she would have been on his lap." They had another good laugh over that, all three of them. Harry was laughing so hard he ran right into someone outside of Honeydukes.  
  
"Oh my, god I'm so sorry; that was all my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going!" exclaimed Harry as he looked at the pretty blonde, blue-eyed girl he bumped in to. She was about his height, maybe an inch or two shorter, and she had such lovely eyes. They were warm and friendly and crystal blue. He had never seen anyone with such gorgeous eyes. It was like he could see into her soul through them and he found he liked what he saw.  
  
"That's quite alright Harry; it looked like you were having fun. I'm fine; are you?" she asked.  
  
Harry kinda blinked and stared at her for a moment, because she was so pretty. "I'm...I'm fine. Are you? Okay that is." He stuck out his hand to shake hers. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Then he realized she had already known his name and blushed a little more. Everyone seemed to blush really easily these days.  
  
She laughed at him. "I'm fine, thanks. My name, by the way, is Rose Henning. Pleased to meet you." She shook his hand. For a moment they stared into each other's eyes. She thought he had enchanting green eyes, just like the pictures in the books. She had, in truth, always wanted to meet him and was elated when it was he she bumped into outside Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Hi Rose, since Harry forgot his manners, I'm Hermione Granger and this is my friend, Lessa Perry. I'm a Gryffindor like Harry and Lessa's a Ravenclaw. We go to Hogwarts."  
  
"Hi. I go to Hogwarts too. I'm a Slytherin." The three stared at her. A nice Slytherin? Was that possible?  
  
Hermione composed herself first. "Well Rose, are you meeting someone here? Or would you like to join us? We're meeting our other friends Ron and Amy later at Gringotts."  
  
"Uh...no I'm not meeting my friends, they got sick. I would love to join you guys." She never took her eyes off Harry. And he never took his off hers.  
  
As they walked into Honeydukes, Harry just ignored the other two girls and talked to the mysterious Rose, even if she was in Slytherin. Though maybe she was friends with Draco Malfoy, and maybe she was friends with Oliver Wood, he could really care less today. There was just something so...enchanting about her. And the greatest part, though he didn't know this yet, was that she felt the same way about him.  
  
A/N: Yeah so I introduced the girl I had been talking about in my other notes. Yeah, of course Harry likes her so much. Of course she's from Slytherin. Am I getting too predictable here? Anywho, I just want to say thanks to the few people who did review my stories!  
  
Chubby- Thanks, I'm updating as much as possible, but I've been really busy since I started joining clubs and what not at school. But i'm already working on chapter 8!  
  
Mogliecat- Thanks, its my first fic, so I'm hoping I'm not too redundant or predictable. The book thing is coming in the next chapter.  
  
A-man- thanks!  
  
Elfmoon- Hey girl thanks, wow I love getting good reviews LoL ill let ya know when chapter 8 comes!  
  
Hermi- Yeah I know its short, but it will get longer, I'm trying for over 1000 words per chapter, which is surprisingly easy. Yeah its going to b h/hr, but not for another chapter or two. Can ya tell what's coming?  
  
Thanks again guys!! Keep reading and reviewing! Don't be afraid to give me complaints, compliments, comments, or suggestions!  
  
And a special thanks to my beta reader, my BFFLHPO, vonda, think of chilly willy aka chikita wilita, and too much malinity, and the cops chasing us and the basement with no windows and thinking cramps, and PRINCE ACROSS THE ROOM FULLY CLOTHED, and the boys skiing TWENTY FEEEEET!!!! And male pattern baldness and wow, there are so many jokes. So thank you hun, you were really helpful!!!  
  
I'm also sorry to anyone who doesn't know what I was just talking about, inside jokes LoL 


	8. Oblivious to love and music

Harry Potter and the Harsh Truth  
  
By Ruby Star  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are all a product of the wonderful mind of J .K. Rowling, and I merely play with them.  
  
Last time: As they walked into Honeydukes Harry just ignored the other two girls and talked to the mysterious Rose, even though she was a Slytherin. Maybe she was friends with Draco Malfoy, and maybe she was friends with Oliver Wood, he could really care less today. There was just something so...enchanting about her. And the greatest part, though he didn't know this yet, was that she felt the same way about him.  
"Yeah, so Rose, what year are you?"  
  
"Fifth, same as you."  
  
"Are you muggle born? Not that it matters to me," Harry finished quickly.  
  
"Yes, I am as a matter of fact. I wouldn't think it would matter to you. Hermione is muggle born and I see you with her all the time."  
  
"Yeah well, we're close. She's one of my best friends."  
  
"I can tell."  
  
"You can? Am I talking about her too much? I'd much rather hear about you."  
  
She laughed. "No, you're fine. What do you want to know about me?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
Behind them Hermione was glaring at Rose. Lessa could tell how utterly jealous she was of Rose, because of all the attention Harry was giving her. Hermione did like Harry, A LOT, no matter what she told anyone. Lessa felt bad for Hermione.  
  
"'Mione, don't feel badly. You're still his best friend after all."  
  
"Yeah, well maybe I don't wanna just be friends." It had slipped out. She gasped, realizing what she said, and went red.  
  
"I knew it! I, I mean I knew that you like him more than a friend? Shocking!" Then they both laughed.  
  
"That obvious huh?"  
  
"To everyone but him maybe. My friend back home, Mari was going out with this guy Byron, and then she met another guy, oh what was his name? Oh, George, that was it. Well anyway she liked George better. The dilemma was that she WAS still going out with Byron, and didn't want to hurt him. When they broke up she didn't tell him about George. Anyway, Mari and Byron's mothers are friends and Byron's mom told Mari's mom that she asked Byron if there was another boy and that's why they broke up and Byron just said he hoped not."  
  
"And the point to that story was what? That I like another guy?"  
  
"No silly, that guys are oblivious. I bet ten to nothing that he likes you too, but has no idea you like him so he's not saying anything in fear of losing you as a friend."  
  
"Well, I don't think he's too worried about upsetting me right now. Look at the way he's staring at her. Why did he have to run into a girl so damn pretty?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Harry. Harry. hellooooo Harry!" called Lessa.  
  
"What? Oh yea, what's up Lessa?"  
  
"We're going to get some butterbeer, we'll meet up with you guys when we meet Ron ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." He was just thrilled to be alone with Rose.  
  
"So you've never heard of Simple Plan? Geeze you poor deprived little wizard!" Rose laughed. Harry loved her laugh. And her smile. She lit up the whole room (good thing they're outside on the street huh?) and she warmed his heart.  
  
"Simple Plan? What is that? A plan for school or something?"  
  
This made her laugh harder. "No...no it's, it's a band! They play music." She calmed down. It was just so weird to be in the wizarding world where no one knew about the muggle world she loved so dearly.  
  
"Music, huh? I like music; what kind is it?" asked Harry.  
  
"I couldn't tell ya, kinda rock, kinda punk I think. I'm not very good at classifying music into categories. So I'm assuming since you've never heard of Simple Plan that you've never heard of All American Rejects or American Hi-Fi or Good Charlotte or Linkin Park or *NSYNC or Sum 41? You British wizards. This is so sad. I'll have to bring in some CDs for you."  
  
"Okay sounds great. I'd love to hear some American music, especially if you think so highly of it." And with that the wind blew and the sky became just a little too cloudy.  
  
Harry looked at his watch. It was time to meet Lessa, Hermione, Ron, and Amy, but he didn't want to. He wanted to stay here with Rose. But he knew he couldn't.  
  
"Time to go to meet the rest of your friends Harry," Rose remembered gently.  
  
"Okay Rose," Harry said sadly. They walked to Gringotts slowly. "So, uh, Rose, do you want to maybe, come here with me next weekend or study with us. me, sometime?"  
  
"I'd love to Harry! Actually next weekend my friend will be healed so I already promised to go with her. But studying is always something to do, I never do it enough in fact."  
  
"Monday?" He wanted to see her as soon as possible.  
  
"How about we have lunch together and then go?"  
  
"That would work." Then he remembered. "But um, would you mind terribly if we ate at my table? I have a long-standing hatred for a couple Slytherins, no offense to you of course."  
  
"Right, Draco. I forgot. That's fine. I don't really like him either, it will be good to get away from that slime ball." Then they laughed together.  
  
"Harry! Whose that?!" Ron came running up. Amy walked up behind him.  
  
"Ron." Amy gave him the don't-sound-so-interested-or-I-will-hurt-you look. You know what I mean.  
  
"What? I was just wondering."  
  
"I'm Rose Henning."  
  
"Henning? I know you, Ravenclaws and Slytherins have Professor McGonagall's class together."  
  
"Right, I knew you looked familiar."  
  
"Slytherin? You're a Slytherin Rose?" Ron looked astonished. He gave Harry the She's-a-Slytherin?! look.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"No big deal Ron, she's not like Malfoy or anything. She really should have been a Gryffindor I think."  
  
"I'm not ashamed of being a Slytherin Harry. I'm happy there. The people there ARE nice, no matter what you think."  
  
"Okay, sorry Rose."  
  
"Where's Hermione and Lessa?"  
  
"They were meeting us here. They went for butterbeer."  
  
"Oh."  
  
But after another half hour of waiting, the two hadn't shown up yet. The four Hogwarts students were forced to go back to school without them, figuring they would be able to talk to them at dinner.  
  
And then they were on their way home. It happened that none of them bought anything from Honeydukes like they were originally planning. They all went home empty-handed.  
  
Lessa took Hermione out for some butterbeer. While they were there Hermione told Lessa everything, about how she liked Harry since she met him and how he and Ron had saved her from the troll in their first year- which Lessa had heard about- and how jealous Hermione was of Rose, and also what had happened that night when Harry had run out of the Great Hall. She started crying a little bit, too.  
  
"It's not fair. I've known him for five years now and all I've got is a friendship out of it. She runs into him and in two minutes she's practically got a new boyfriend. How do I compete with that?"  
  
Lessa didn't know. She told Hermione they would figure something out and that Rose wasn't that great a person. She had McGonagall's class with her too, and she knew she was a little meaner than she was letting on.  
  
"Thanks Les, I feel much better now. Let's go meet them at Gringotts." She looked at her watch. "WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET THEM FORTY-FIVE MINUTES AGO!" She panicked.  
  
"I know. I didn't want you to face them in that condition. I let you compose yourself first. They won't be too worried, we're not missing dinner or anything."  
  
"We still have to go find them! Let them know we're okay and everything. And I want to talk to Harry."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"I want him to know how I feel, so everything's out in the open, and he can decide what to do about Rose."  
  
"That's very mature of you, putting it all out on the table and letting him decide what to do."  
  
"Whatever makes him happy." Lessa put her arm around Hermione.  
  
"Let's go home. I'm starved."  
  
"She laughed. "Me too Lessa, me too."  
  
A/N: Well, that was an okay chapter. Did I get too mushy or anything? Sorry I didn't add anything about the mirror dream, that comes right away next chapter.probably. Well anyway, tell me what you think- question am I adding too many new characters? Can you undterstand everything? Let me know.  
  
Vonda: Thanks for the fantastic review. The book comes in in the next chapter I think. It's still in the works.  
  
Summrmagic: Thanks for letting me know about my store mix-up. I didn't think I had the right name! Well, I fixed it in both chapters, so I won't confuse anyone else.  
  
Thanks again to everyone for reading/reviewing my story! 


	9. Fist Kiss

Harry Potter and the Harsh Truth  
  
By Ruby Star  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are all a product of the wonderful mind of J .K. Rowling, and I merely play with them. The characters I do own are Rose, Lessa, Amy, and Meredith. They are mine, and I made them up.  
  
Last time: "That's very mature of you, putting it all out on the table and letting him decide what to do."  
  
"Whatever makes him happy." Lessa put her arm around Hermione.  
  
"Let's go home. I'm starved."  
  
"She laughed. "Me too Lessa, me too."  
  
The next day, Sunday, the three Gryffindors had to catch up on that weekend's homework. They decided to just hang out in the common room for most of the day. Harry and Ron played wizard's chess for a while, but Ron kept winning because Harry's mind was on that Slytherin he met the day before.  
  
"Come on Harry, pay attention, you were better than this last time we played," complained Ron.  
  
"Sorry Ron, I guess I just have a lot on my mind."  
  
"Let me guess- her name starts with an R and ends with an E?" Ron guessed correctly.  
  
"Yeah so sue me."  
  
Ron caught the look on Hermione's face at the mention of Rose's name, but Harry didn't. he was in his own little dream world.  
  
"What's so great about her though?" Ron asked, knowing Hermione's feelings for Harry and the feelings he had for her just a couple days ago. "You did meet her just yesterday. You can't know that much about her yet."  
  
Hermione was grateful for him trying to make Rose seem less wonderful to Harry. Ron was one of her best friends and she appreciated the fact that even though Rose was prettier and more interesting he still tried to make Hermione look better.  
  
"I don't know Ron. She's just got this charm about her. And we did talk all day, so you can't say I don't know her that much."  
  
"Well, what's one day? A couple hours?"  
  
"I'm seeing her again tomorrow night at dinner."  
  
Hermione didn't need to hear that.  
  
"Oh no, you invited her to eat with us? Too bad, I'm going to the Ravenclaw table! Darn," claimed Hermione. Harry didn't notice the sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Oh Mione that's too bad. You would really like Rose. She's a muggle too, and the two of you do have quite a bit in common.  
  
Hermione was surprised. Harry hadn't called her Mione in a while. It was his pet name for her and he was the only one allowed to use it. Ron noticed it too. It made him happy, because he knew if Harry could remember that, then he could remember his feelings for her.  
  
"Well, maybe next time Harry." With that, she went upstairs to get some more ink and paper to do her homework. The boys had long since finished theirs because they didn't put in the effort that she did.  
  
As soon as Hermione left, Ron pounced on Harry. "Harry, you called her Mione. I KNEW you still liked her. One day with Rose clouded your judgment a little bit, but the regular Harry is still there!"  
  
"It's different now Ron. You don't know Rose at all."  
  
"Neither do you. And don't give me that we-talked-all-day-yesterday BS. You know a person when you see how they react to many different situations and you meet them in their element and others. You don't know her because you talked to her for a couple hours yesterday, whereas we've known Hermione for five years now and you always got along great. Can't you tell what she's thinking now?"  
  
"Yes, she's thinking we're not working hard enough on our homework, and that's why she went upstairs to get more ink."  
  
Ron stared at his friend. "You're that oblivious? How is that possible?! It's been five years and you act like you want to throw it all away for a minute with this, this Slytherin!" He stormed out of the common room towards the Great Hall. It was dinner time and if one of them didn't come to dinner because of that fight, it wouldn't be Ron.  
  
Hermione came running down the stairs. She'd heard the yelling and her own name from her room. She was afraid of what Ron might give away.  
  
But when she got there Ron was already gone. She gulped and said, "Harry? Are you okay? What's wrong where did Ron go? I heard yelling." She tried to appear calm, but sweat was pearling on her forehead. Harry didn't look at her.  
  
"I'm fine. He went to dinner I guess."  
  
"What was the yelling about?"  
  
"Nothing." He walked upstairs, and left Hermione just standing there watching him leave. There was no way he could eat with either one of them now.  
  
~*LATER*~  
  
As Harry sat in bed that night, while everyone was at dinner he was lost in thought. Harry had been so happy with Rose for a day, and Ron was jealous. He had to bring up Hermione, didn't he? He had totally forgotten about her and how he felt. Rose just seemed to do that to him. It was pretty amazing, too because he'd liked her for a looong time.  
  
I'm back...the mirror...it is the Mirror of Erised. Well I guess in dreams even things destroyed can come back. Now, I supposed to look in it and figure this out; that's what Hermione wanted me to do.  
  
He stared at the mirror and ignored the fact that it was talking. He knew what it was saying, same thing it had said every other time- that his problem could be solved, but it wasn't worth it to solve it. And it was all in a book.  
  
Looking in the mirror, Harry saw himself with said book. He was waving at it...but that didn't make any sense. One reads a book, not talks to it. Weird.  
  
Then he understood. Pictures!! He was waving at pictures. The photo album of his parents wedding! Of course! One of his favorite, most cherished books.  
  
And then the mirror commanded his attention. It was, for an inanimate object, getting very mad at Harry for figuring out its puzzle so easily. It felt like it started shaking him- Harry wasn't too sure, because his vision blurred again.  
  
He awoke in a cold sweat. He was shivering, but he hadn't screamed this time, miraculously. No one had noticed that he was awake this time. He wasn't still enough to be dead, or screaming loud enough to wake the entire castle. He was okay, he knew the answer.  
  
Harry jumped out of bed and ran to his chest. He picked up the photo album right away. As he sat on his bed, he slowly flipped through each page, staring at each picture. There were his parents...they were alive, and he was with them in the pictures. He missed them so much.  
  
But it still didn't make sense. The people he loved and missed were his parents, okay, that made sense, but there was no way to fix that was there? He wasn't sure. He would have to ask Hermione and Ron. Together the three of them could figure it, same as always.  
  
But then Harry realized that he wasn't really on speaking terms with either one of them. It hurt Harry to know he was alone in the world. But wait, he wasn't alone- he was eating dinner with Rose that night, and then they were going to the library to study together. At least he had that to look forward too. He couldn't wait to see Rose again.  
  
Classes that day were not great, to put it mildly. He spoke a little to Hermione, but didn't call her Mione and he didn't talk to Ron at all. he sat away from them, with Neville mostly. At lunch he sat off to the side and didn't talk too much. The Weasleys were interested in when the next Quidditch practice was and Harry told them that it was that afternoon, two periods before dinner, because he knew the entire team had off.  
  
As he sat there picking at his food Hermione came up and sat next to him. "Harry, talk to me,' she said softly, "Let me know what's going on between you and Ron. Please?" She was very quiet and it was very appealing to Harry to tell her all he felt about her, because the way she was talking to him made it all flood back and the girl known as Rose was forgotten for the moment.  
  
Harry stared into Hermione's soft eyes. He could tell she was ready to hear everything and to care for him as she had never done before. She wanted so much to believe that he did truly care for her and she would be allowed to care for him in return. She felt the connection.  
  
"Mione, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was so into Rose the other day. I can imagine how it must have made you feel." She nodded, tears starting to form in her eyes as she realized the moment she had been waiting for five years had come. "And that day I ran from the Great Hall and we both began to admit something to one another, I got the message. I don't know if you did, but I'm fairly sure I did."  
  
"And what was that message?" she asked softly. There was nothing rude or embarrassed in her voice, only soft caressing love. She had waited for five years, she wanted to make sure he got it right.  
  
"That we both have feelings for each other as more than just friends. You started to admit you like me and I started to admit I liked you and we got our signals crossed and both assumed we were both talking about ourselves, does that make sense?"  
  
"Yes, because that's exactly what happened. What are you saying that we do about it?"  
  
He stared into her eyes again. He had been waiting a long time too. He felt like he could read her eyes and they were telling him just what he wanted to hear. He could see her soul through her eyes. His eyes started to tear too. He leaned in slowly and in the next moment, they were sharing a much wanted, long awaited kiss. It was soft and romantic and they both enjoyed it very much.  
  
When they looked up and realized what they had done they sat there in silence, holding hands. Ron came over and sat on Harry's other side. He said only,  
  
"I knew you would figure it out sooner or later." And their friendship was fixed; they were best friends again.  
  
That's when they realized two things- one, that the entire Great Hall was staring at them in silence and two, Harry realized he still had a date with what's-her-name, Rose, that was it. He whispered to Hermione that he would be right back and he got up. The rest of the school turned back to their own food, and friends and lives.  
  
Harry walked straight up to the Slytherin table where he figured he could find Rose. He was slightly stunned to find her sitting next to Malfoy, even when she had said that she didn't like him.  
  
"Hey, there you are. Look, I don't think that we should eat together tonight. I mean, maybe it's just not a good idea."  
  
Malfoy and Rose both looked at him like he was crazy. Malfoy thought he had been talking to him!  
  
"Potty, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to her, you twit."  
  
"I don't even know you. Well, everyone knows you, Harry Potter, but we never had a dinner date. You're making it up."  
  
Harry was stumped. "Well alright then Rose, see you around." And he walked away.  
  
"Did he just call me Rose?" the girl asked Malfoy.  
  
Draco shrugged and they went back to their dinner.  
  
When Harry got back to his own table Hermione and Ron realized what he had done and as soon as he sat down Hermione kissed him again. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"Okay, that's quite enough thanks. I think this is all sweet and everything, but stop." Hermione and Harry laughed. Things were good again.  
  
A/N: Okay, weeeellll... slightly confused about Rose with Malfoy at the end? Read on, you'll figure it out. She comes up again, she's not done with Harry yet. Anyone happy about how it's turning out? The H/Hr ship I mean.I was happy with it anyways.come back and read on when I have time to continue writing. I'm so proud of myself. I got three chapters out in a week or so!  
  
Shiro Yuri- Thanks for reviewing twice! LoL The H/Hr and H/R ships should come out interestingly, for what I have planned. So read on and review! 


	10. Second Rose

Harry Potter and the Harsh Truth  
  
By Ruby Star  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are all a product of the wonderful mind of J .K. Rowling, and I merely play with them. The characters I do own are Rose, Lessa, Amy, and Meredith. They are mine, and I made them up.  
  
Last time: When Harry got back to his own table Hermione and Ron realized what he had done and as soon as he sat down Hermione kissed him again. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"Okay, that's quite enough thanks. I think this is all sweet and everything, but stop." Hermione and Harry laughed. Things were good again.  
  
That night and the entire next day were nothing short of bliss for the three friends. Harry and Hermione were happy as clams, and Ron was happy to know they had finally gotten their acts together and hooked up. He thought it was cute that they sat next to each other, always holding hands, and short kisses here and there made things interesting. Everything was fine and dandy until the next night at dinner...  
  
"Hiya Harry," called a mysterious, yet familiar voice. It was like someone Harry had known a long time ago, but couldn't remember. "It's Rose. Do you have a lot of studying to do tonight? I was thinking we can raid the kitchen for some snacks."  
  
Harry just stared at her. He was astonished she would come, even after he told her she couldn't. "Didn't I, didn't I, but we...Hermione, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah Harry, you did."  
  
"Did what? I'm confused," said Rose.  
  
"Yesterday night, at dinner, I told you not to come tonight. You were sitting next to Malfoy, and I thought it was just as well that you liked him....don't u remember?" Harry asked.  
  
"What?! I don't eat with Malfoy or sit next to him, or like him at all. I didn't even go to dinner last night, I was in the libr- oh! Oh, oh Harry I'm sorry. I know what happened. I'll be right back." And with that she stomped out the door towards her common room most likely. Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a second, confused, but then quickly resumed eating.  
  
"Well that was...interesting. She's quite a character," mentioned Ron, who was sitting across from the two and watched Rose's comings and goings.  
  
"Mmhmm, sure was," mumbled Harry before pressing his lips against Hermione's. This was much better than anything Rose could offer him. He had waited five years and now it was his turn.  
  
Meanwhile, Rose was running down the halls at top speed to the Slytherin common room. She got there in record time and walked in quietly. When the girl sitting in the easy chair looked up from the book she had been absorbed in she saw Rose silently glaring at her with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Something you never told me Meredith? Something that happened last night at dinner?"  
  
Meredith thought for a second. Then her eyes got really big as she realized her mistake.  
  
"You KNEW I had this date! How could you not tell me he canceled?! What's wrong with you? I just went to see him and he was awe struck that I would show my face there! Merrie, how could you? How could you?" Rose cried.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rosie, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot about it. Maybe I didn't realize he thought I was you..." Meredith trailed off.  
  
"Yeah maybe that's because we're IDENTICAL TWINS! WHY DIDN'T YOU STRAIGHTEN HIM OUT? TELL HIM YOU WEREN'T ME?!" Tears were streaming down Rose's face by then. She felt so betrayed by her only sister, her twin, Meredith. How could she?  
  
Meredith was crying too. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't realize this was so important to you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Now he's with the Granger girl, and I can tell he wants nothing to do with me anymore. Merrie, what do I do?" she collapsed onto the chair next to her sister as her tears subsided. Meredith gave her a hug, wishing there was something she could do for Rose. And looking at the girl who could have been her mirror image, she knew. She quietly told Rose it would all be okay and to go upstairs to calm herself down. Then Meredith went straight to the Great Hall, where Harry was.  
  
"Harry, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back. Harry, stop, Harry, I'll be right back." He watched her go, wishing she were still right there with him, even though he knew she would be right back.  
  
A blonde girl, about Harry's height, with blue-green eyes sat down in Hermione's spot. He was about to tell her that seat was taken when noticed who it was.  
  
"Rose, what -"  
  
"Listen Harry. I'm not who you think I am. Oh that sounds so cliché. look, I'm not Rose, I'm her twin, Meredith. It wasn't Rose you talked to at dinner yesterday, it was me. And I never told her, idiot that I am. And now she's all upset and it's all my fault. Will you talk to her.please?" Meredith said this all very fast, leaving Harry dumbstruck. She looked hopefully at him.  
  
And then, just when Harry wouldn't want Hermione to walk in, she does and sees Harry leaving the table with who she thought was Rose. She marched up, furious.  
  
"Hi Harry. And where are you going? I thought you broke today's little date."  
  
"Oh, Hermione, Hun don't get mad or anything-"  
  
"It's my fault," Meredith said again.  
  
"It sure is. Harry already told you not to come tonight. Now, where are you two sneaking off to?"  
  
"'Mione we're not sneaking off to anywhere. We're going to see- "  
  
"I don't care where. Obviously you don't care enough about me to tell me either," the girl spoke very heatedly, wishing that she hadn't left the bathroom when she did. Her eyes moistened and glistened with tears.  
  
"Hermione! Listen to me now! We're going to the Slytherin common room to- "  
  
"I DON'T CARE! FINE GO WITH THIS, THIS SLUT, THIS BOYFRIEND STEALER AND SLYTHERIN TO HER COMMON ROOM. I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD TIME WITH HER!"  
  
"Hermione! You're being so unreasonable! Just let me explain!" Harry screamed back, though not as loud. He noticed people were starting to turn around and stare at them. Everyone knew about the happy couple. Hermione walked away quickly to her own common room, not listening to her boyfriend and fellow Gryffindor as she left.  
  
Harry looked miserably at Meredith. She still wanted him to go see her sister, but she knew in an instant it would have to wait. Apparently Hermione did mean more to him than Rose.  
  
"All I wanted to do was make one girl feel better and I upset another. I can't win, I just can't win. I can't make anyone happy these days, not even myself anymore," mumbled Harry.  
  
"The important thing is to make yourself happy and to look out for your girlfriend. You barely knew Rose, she will get over it and you don't see her much. Go get Hermione," butted in Ron.  
  
"I guess Rose can wait a little while longer, but don't tell her what happened with Hermione. She will just think it's her fault," murmured Meredith before walking away, dejectedly.  
  
With one look at Ron, Harry ran for the Gryffindor common room and dorms. He never stopped, never looked back at Meredith or Ron and he never ran faster.  
  
Panting, he could barely get the password out for the Gryffindor common room to open itself for him. But he managed.  
  
His eyes scanned the room as fast as he could. There was no one in the common room. No Hermione staring into the fire or out the window, no one reading a book or doing homework. No Hermione. His heart sank.  
  
Slowly he climbed the steps the bedrooms. He prayed she was in there. Even though he knew he wasn't allowed in the girls' room, he had to. He didn't even stop to think about what might happen if he got caught.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry called softly from the doorway. His voice was gentle and repentant.  
  
Hermione sniffed, trying to stop her tears. She ignored Harry. Hermione was very hurt when she saw Rose there. She knew how head-over-heels he had been for her and she was very, very afraid she had lost him tonight, after only one day in paradise.  
  
"'Mione, calm down, Hun. Let me explain k?"  
  
"Explain that we're over and you're with her now and that's why you were leaving with her and ditching me? There you explained it." She never looked at him or got up.  
  
Harry stared. THAT'S what she thought?! "Oh 'Mione you got it all wrong. That wasn't even Rose. It was her twin sister, Meredith. Apparently I talked Meredith last night, not Rose. Well Rose never got the message and when she showed up at the table earlier she was crushed apparently. I was just going with Meredith to talk to Rose and explain how the situation has changed. Do you believe me?"  
  
She sat up and turned to face him. "Oh, Harry do you mean it?" He nodded. "Really? Really and truly?" He nodded again and she threw herself into his arms. That was easy, he thought.  
  
"Yes 'Mione, nothing could take me away from you now. I'll tell that to Rose when I talk to her tomorrow."  
  
"What? You're still going to talk to her? Why?" She was still very insecure. She didn't think she could compete with the blonde Slytherin, although she could very easily.  
  
"Well, she's still confused and hurt too. I can't leave her hanging there like that. I'll just tell her that I'm in love with you and that maybe we can be friends, or see each other in class."  
  
"Love?" Love was not a word either of them threw around or used on just anybody.  
  
"Yeah, love."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
A/N: omg! Sorry that was soooo mushy and everything. Something kinda like that whole insecure thing happened in my life, so I was writing from memory more than from what I'm making up. but anyway, let me know what you think, sorry this chapter was shorter than I had planned it to be, but that seemed like a good stopping point to me. So let me know what you think!  
  
Leah- Thanks for reviewing! I love H/HR fics too! Rose will be make one interesting situation, so keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!  
  
Your number one fan- ;-) Girl I swear if you do that again I'll stop letting you be my beta reader! LoL NO JK you know I love you. Thanks for all your support, cause you and I both know I really need it right now. Thanks for being my best friend. 


End file.
